


At the end

by t1gerlilly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t1gerlilly/pseuds/t1gerlilly





	At the end

Dean cradled Cas's hand in his, studying the whorls and grooves of his skin, the warmth of his palm, the lean line of fingers he had seen so often in movement; deft in battle, soft against his face. Here, at the end of things, it was a wonder. He'd never thought he'd go out in a hospital bed, always figured he'd be alone, never thought he'd be on the far side of a hundred when he went. Dean looked up, breath rattling in his chest, darkness closing in. In that moment he saw blue eyes, and when he closed them he still saw them. Saw the angel watching over him.   
“Hello Dean.”


End file.
